Doctor and Carer Who
by Spike Trap
Summary: What if when the Doctor first left Gallifrey it wasn't only with his Granddaughter, Susan? What if he also had his wife, a Time Lady called Clara, who had also taken on the name of the Carer? What if she was with him through all of his lives and even stood at his side when he ended the Time War? Doctor/Clara, Jack/Rose, 10.5/River, Amy/Rory
1. Rose I: Dummies and Doctors

**Doctor and Clara Who.**

**Summary:**

What if when the Doctor first left Gallifrey it wasn't only with his Granddaughter, Susan? What if he also had his wife, a Time Lady called Clara, who had also taken on the name of the Carer? What if she was with him through all of his lives and even stood at his side when he ended the Time War?

**Main pairings:**

** * Doctor / Time Lady! Clara**

** * Rose / Jack**

** * Meta Crisis! Doctor / River**

**AU bits:**

** * Clara is the Time Lady version but is not yet the Jenna Coleman version. She will eventually regenerate into her.**

** * Takes place in the New Who 'verse. Christopher Eccelston is the Doctor at the moment but he will eventually regenerate into David Tennant and then Matt Smith and so on.**

* * *

**Season 1.**

**Episode 1: Rose.**

**Chapter 1: Dummies and Doctors.**

**Earth, United Kingdom, South London.**

**Date: 25****th**** March 2005.**

Rose Tyler didn't know how it came to this. One minute she was working in the shop, the next she'd gone down to the basement to deliver the lottery money to Wilson the store's chief electrician. And now here she was about to be killed by a bunch of plastic shop dummies. What next?

As the dummy at the front raised his (or its?) arm, Rose shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly a hand grasped hers tightly. She turned to the other person to see a man wearing a black leather jacket and t-shirt. He had big ears, blue eyes and short almost bald hair.

"Run!" he said in a northern accent. He pulled her away just as the dummy attacked, making it strike the pipe behind her.

He dragged Rose through the basement as the dummies follow and they run into the lift. The lead dummy raises its arm again but the lift doors close around. The man grasps hold of the arm and, after several tugs, pulls it off! The doors close and they're off.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose said in shock.

"Yep!" the man said almost cheerily, popping the 'p'. He throws her the arm and she catches it. "Plastic." He told her.

Rose was both terrified and confused. "Very clever. Nice trick (!)" She said sarcastically. "Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" she asked.

The man looked confused. "Why would they be students?" he asked her.

"I don't know." The blond girl admitted.

"Well you said it. Why students?" the man asked her. Or maybe tested her.

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Rose said, although she wasn't all that sure about what she'd said.

The man looked at her and smiled. "That makes sense." He told her with a wide grin, as though he was proud of her for something. "Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students." He told her, his tone suddenly serious.

Rose shrugged. "Well when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." She told him.

"Who's Wilson?" he asked her.

"Chief Electrician." She responded.

The man's answer was blunt. "Wilson's dead." He revealed just as the lift's door opened. As they exited the lift, Rose exclaimed in a horrified tone of voice "That's not funny! That's sick!"

"Don't worry." another female voice said from nearby. "That's just him."

Rose turned to the voice to see a woman slightly shorter than herself with long brown hair tried up in a ponytail and warm chocolate brown eyes. She appeared to be in her late 20's – early 30's yet her eyes seemed much older. The woman was wearing a black leather jacket like the man only hers was zipped up to her mid-chest. Beneath the jacket was a dark red t-shirt. She also wore a pair of very tight black jeans and a pair of black leather boots.

The man grinned at her before using a strange metal rod thing with a blue light on the lift controls which sparked. He then turned back to the woman and said "Hello, love." Before walking over to the woman and kissing her lovingly.

Rose watched their kiss with wide eyes. When she first seen this strange man, she'd believed him to be a loner or something. But judging by the way he greeted the woman that was obviously not the case. Rose noticed that on the woman's left ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring in a white gold band.

The woman broke the kiss. "What took you so long?" she asked the man with a smile. The man simply grinned "Sorry, Hon." He said still grinning. "Picked up a straggler." He told her, nodding his head at Rose. The woman looked at her and smiled kindly.

"Oh, hello." She said kindly, before turning back to the man. "We need to go, love." She said and the man nodded before they both began to walk off. But Rose had questions.

"Now hang on, I've had enough of this now!" she said indigently as she followed the strange couple. "Who are you two, then? Who's that lot down there? I said who are they?" she asked.

The woman answered her not turning to face her as they walked. "They're called Autons." She said. "Living Plastic Creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if we didn't have –" here she paused and looked at the man. "You do have it, don't you?" she asked him. The man nodded.

"Yes I have it." He said showing her what 'it' was as he pulled it from his pocket. It was a BOMB! He showed Rose the device and continued. "If we didn't have this. So, we're going to go up there and we're going to blow them up, and we might just die in the process, but don't worry about us. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast." He told Rose as they came to the roof access door. The woman opened the door and they stepped in.

The man looked at her again. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He told her ominously and shut the door. Rose began to turn away to leave but then the door opened again. Rose turned back to the door to see the woman was the one to open the door.

She smiled at Rose kindly as she said "I'm Clara, by the way. And that's my husband, the Doctor. What's your name?" The Woman – Clara – asked politely.

"Rose." Said girl responded.

Clara smiled. "Very nice to meet you, Rose." She said before she turned serious again. "Now run for your life!" she told her before slamming the door shut.

Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.

"Oi watch it!" the driver yelled at her.

Rose was on the path when she finally looked back at the store just as there was a huge BOOM! As the store exploded from the roof.

People ran around the street in fear as Rose ran from the scene – still holding the plastic arm – and did not see the blue Police Telephone Box which she passed.

* * *

**Cue Doctor Who theme Song:**

**Christopher Eccelston**

**Natalie Portman**

**And Billie Piper.**

**Doctor and Clara Who.**

**Written by Spike Trap.**

* * *

_A/N: I've seen the occasional Doctor has a wife fic and the Time Lady! Clara is a Companion fic. My personal favorites being 'A Golden Rose' by bubblygal92 (Doctor's Wife fic) and 'Remember Me' by grednforgesgirl (TL! Clara). But I've never seen both as one. So this one is mine, hope you enjoy it._

_I don't know about how people will take Clara currently being played by Natalie Portman but she was the first person I'd thought of. So please be kind. I will also say that Clara is much more careful with her regenerations than the Doctor._


	2. Rose II: House Call

**Chapter 2: House Call.**

**Tyler Residence. The Powell Estate, London.**

The next morning, Rose wakes up at 7:30 am like every morning.

She hears her mother's voice through the door. "There's no point getting up, sweetheart." Jackie Tyler said to her daughter. "You've got no job to go to." At this Rose flung herself back down onto her pillow with groan of frustration. She'd forgotten about her job blowing up.

A bit later on, she is sitting at the kitchen table playing with an apple while listening to her droning on.

"There's Finch's." Jackie suggested to her. "You could try them. They've always got jobs."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, great (!)" she said sarcastically. "The butcher's (!)"

Jackie sighed with frustration. "Well, it might do you good." She said as she got up from the table. "That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" Rose wrinkled her nose at this. Her mother continued. "I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Jackie finished as she walked to her room to get ready.

Rose hears something rattle at the door. She growls slightly as she gets up. "Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." She tells her mother off as she goes to the door.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie called to her.

"No you thought about it." Rose retorted. She crouched down to the cat flap to see the nails, which her mother must've used to shut the flap were now on the floor. The cat flap moves. Rose tentatively opens it and sees the Doctor's face peering through!

She opens the door to see the Doctor and Clara standing outside; a metal stick with a blue light at the tip was in the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor looked shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Clara looked at Rose and rolled her eyes. For such a brilliant man he was seriously oblivious.

Rose couldn't help but smile. This Clara had the sought of personality that just made people want to smile. She turned back to the Doctor and answered his question without the smile. "I live here."

"What do you do that for?" he asked her, still not understanding.

"Oh for –" Clara said as she rolled her eyes again. She grabbed the metal thing out his hand and looked at it while Rose spoke.

"I'm only here 'cos someone blew up my job!" she said angrily. Clara looked up from the device in her hand and stared at her apologetically.

"Sorry about that, Rose." She said honestly before turning back to the device. "Did you get the wrong signal, luv?" she asked her husband.

The Doctor turned to his wife. "I must have." He said, taking back his device. He looked at it for a second before turning back to Rose. "You're not plastic, are you?" he asked before gently tapping her on the forehead with his knuckles making Clara rub the bridge of her nose. "Nope." He continued. "Bonehead. Bye then!" he said and turned to leave, taking Clara's hand in his own.

Rose however had other ideas. She grabbed the Doctor's arm. "You two. Inside. Now!" she said through gritted teeth as she pulled him in and he pulled Clara in as well.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked from her bedroom as her daughter closed the door. Rose put her head in the doorway.

"It's about last night." She lied to her mother. "They're part of the enquiry. Give us ten minutes." Jackie nodded as the Doctor and Clara walked into the flat proper.

Jackie turned to them. "She deserves compensation!" she told them. Clara nodded humouring the mother.

"Oh we're taking millions (!)" she said sarcastically as she walked off. The Doctor lingered in the doorway.

Jackie stood up from her dresser. "I'm in my dressing gown." She said trying to flirt with the Doctor.

As usual, the Doctor was oblivious. "Yes you are."

She continued. "There's a strange man in my bedroom." She said still trying to flirt.

The penny started to fall. "Yes there is." The Doctor said.

"Anything could happen." Jackie Tyler suggested.

And the penny dropped. The Doctor shook his head and wrinkled his nose. "No." He said before walking away, not noticing the dirty look directed at him.

The Doctor walked back to Clara who had a slight smirk on her face. He pointed at her saying "Not one word missy." Clara just batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

Rose was tidying the living room. "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" she asked the two strangers.

"Might as well." The Doctor responded first. "Just milk, thanks." He said while Clara says "Black two sugars, please."

As she set about making the coffees, Rose continued speaking. "We should go to the police." She said with her back to them. "Seriously. All three of us." She suggested.

Meanwhile behind her, the Doctor and Clara were rummaging around the living room. Clara picked up a magazine, flicked through it before coming to a certain page and snorting in amusement.

Her Husband looked at her in question. She showed him the page saying "That won't work. She's an Alien and he's Gay." The doctor snorted at his wife.

Rose continued speaking. "I'm not blaming you." she said. "Even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

The Doctor picks up a book. He flicks through it fast before he frowns. "Mmm, sad ending." He said while Clara picks up an envelope.

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Rose still continued talking while Clara read her name from the envelope in her hand.

"Rose Tyler." She read showing the name to her husband who was more focused on his reflection in the mirror nearby.

"Ah, could've been worse." He muttered, mostly to himself although Clara still heard. "Look at the ears." Clara snorted. "I told you that comment you made about 'less conspicuous ears this time' would bite you in the arse." She said teasingly getting a pout from the Doctor. Clara couldn't resist and gave him a loving kiss before going to help Rose with the coffees.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke" the blond human girl said about her late boss. Clara came over and took her cup. "Thanks." Both girls said together before smiling at each other. The Doctor meanwhile had picked up a deck of playing cards.

"Luck be a Lady." He sing-songed before testing his shuffling skills.

"Anyway," Rose continued, "if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." She said mostly to Clara, who was nibbling on her bottom lip. "I want you two to explain everything." The blond girl told the brunette.

At this point the cards in the Doctor's hands went flying everywhere. "Maybe not." He said.

Clara turned to her husband. "Don't quit your day job, Honey." She said teasingly getting a mock glare from her husband. She then turned back to Rose and was about to attempt to explain but the Doctor heard a noise. It was the cat flap.

"What's that then? Have you got a cat?" he asked Rose as he went to investigate.

Rose was confused by the seemingly random question. "No." She said. As she said this the Doctor looked behind the settee only for the Auton's plastic arm to grab a hold of his throat and try to choke him. Clara and Rose were oblivious.

"We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." Rose continued as she and Clara come in from the kitchen with the cups. It was at this point where Rose noticed the Doctor being choked by the arm. However as her boyfriend had faked the same earlier she believed that the Doctor was also faking. "I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand." She said to Clara who upon hearing the words _'Plastic Hand'_ turned to her husband and her eyes widened in horror. She rushed over and tried to pull the arm off of him.

Thinking that Clara was faking as well, Rose continued talking. "Anyway, I don't even know your names. Doctor and Clara, what was it?" she asked just as the two strangers were able to throw the arm off the Doctor only for it to grab Rose's face. The two quickly rush to try to pull it off of the girl but struggled. Then Clara took out a stick of her own, this one was bronze in colour with a violet coloured light at the tip. The Doctor also took out his own stick thing and both tried and succeeded in getting the arm off.

"It's okay, now." Clara said in a breathless voice as the arm was stopped. "We've stopped it."

The Doctor threw it to Rose. "There you go see." He said as she caught it. "'Armless (!)" he joked (badly).

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Do you think?" she asked sarcastically before smacking him on the shoulder with the arm.

"OW!" he complained.

"You were asking for that, love." Clara told him with a laugh.

* * *

**Later:**

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off." Rose called as they walked down the stairs of the flat.

Once the arm had been stopped the Doctor and Clara had left with it. Without even touching their coffees!

Clara responded to Rose's statement. "Yes we can. Here we are. This is us, swanning off." She said with rapid cheeriness. "See you."

"But that arm was moving." Rose said, mostly so she could try to understand what the hell was going on. "It tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor said rudely.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair." She told them. "You've got to tell me what's going on." Rose demanded almost angrily.

"No we don't." Clara and the Doctor said together as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

As they walked across the estate, Rose tried once again to get an explanation. "All right, then." She began. "I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She told the two strangers.

Clara looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Is that supposed to sound tough?" she asked amusedly.

"Sort of." Rose said with a shrug.

The Doctor snorted. "Doesn't work." He said.

"Who are you both?" Rose asked again.

"We told you." The Doctor reminded the human girl. "The Doctor and Clara."

"Yeah, but Doctor and Clara what?"She continued to ask.

Clara shrugged. "Just the Doctor and Clara." She said as they continued to walk.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "The Doctor and Clara?" she asked.

"Hello." They said together, waving.

Rose snorted in amusement. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she asked retorichly.

"Sort of." Clara said without a pause.

The blond girl sighed. "Come on then." She said as she jogged to catch up with the faster walkers. "You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" she inquired curiously.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, we were just passing through." He said as Clara put a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "We're a long way from home." The eyes of both husband and wife clouded in sadness for a moment.

Rose noticed but didn't ask. Instead she asked "But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Her voice rose slightly in worry.

"Oh, suddenly the whole world revolves around you (!)" the Doctor said sarcastically. "You were just an accident. You got in the way that's all." He told her getting a smack to the arm from his wife who said "Rude."

Rose smirked slightly at Clara before turning serious again. "It tried to kill me!" she said indignantly.

The Doctor chuckled. "It was after us, not you." He told her. "Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met us."

Rose snorted and said in a sarcastic tone "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around the two of you."

The Doctor and Clara grinned rather smugly. "Sort of yeah." The Doctor said making Rose chuckle.

"You're full of it." She said.

"Sort of yeah." Clara said.

Rose turned serious and curious again. "But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" she asked them.

"No one." Clara revealed and Rose's eyes widened slightly.

"What you're on your own?" she asked them before clarifying herself. "I mean apart from each other."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, who else is there?" he asked her. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

Rose nodded. "Okay." She said before taking the arm from the Doctor. "Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" she asked curiously.

Clara responded. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." She said. "The two of us cut off the signal, dead."

Rose nodded, trying to understand. "So that's Radio control?" she asked.

"Thought control." The Doctor responded before noticing Rose's overwhelmed expression. "You alright."

"Yeah." She said unsurely. "So, who's controlling it?" she asked.

"Long story." Clara said.

"But what's it all for?" Rose asked. "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" she asked jokingly making the other two laugh.

"No." The Doctor responded with a laugh.

"No." Rose agreed, laughingly also.

"It's not a price war." Clara joked, continuing the laughter before she turned serious once again. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." She said ending the laughter.

"Do you believe us?" the Doctor asked a quiet Rose.

"No." She admitted.

"You're still listening to us, though." Clara pointed out. She and the Doctor continued walking but Rose stopped.

"Really though, Doctor, Clara, who are you both?" she asked them stopping the two mid-step.

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other before Clara spoke. "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" she asked. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. We can feel it." She said as she took hold of the hands of both Rose and her husband. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and we can feel it. We're falling through space, all three of us, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." She let go of Rose's hand but still held the Doctor's.

The Doctor finished. "That's who we are. Now, forget about us, Rose Tyler." He told her before taking the plastic arm out of her hand and waved it at her. "Go home." And they walked away hand in hand towards a blue box.

Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Doctor, Clara and the Blue Box are all gone. Rose looks around trying to find them but they are nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_A/N: here is chapter 2. Enjoy._


	3. Rose III: Who are Doctor and Clara Who?

**Chapter 3: Who are Doctor and Clara Who?**

**Later.**

Later on Rose went to her boyfriend Mickey's place hoping to use his computer. She knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey, hey, here's my woman." He cheered before smacking her on the butt. "Kit off!"

"Shut up!" Rose said with a chuckle and smile. They kissed.

Once they pulled away, Mickey asked "Coffee?" Rose nodded. "Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash." She told him before she asked "Can I use your computer?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, any excuse to get into the bedroom." He said and Rose chuckled as she walked into the bedroom. Suddenly Mickey stopped and turned back. "Don't read my emails!" he told her.

Rose uses and types in _'Doctor and Clara'_ but there were too many results – 17, 700, 000 to be exact – so she tried _'Doctor and Clara Living Plastic' _but again got too many results – 55, 300 – so finally, remembering the strange Blue Box which disappeared with them, she tried _'Doctor and Clara Blue Box'_ and the top one said _'Doctor and Clara Who? – do you know this man and woman contact Clive here._ She clicks on the site and a fuzzy picture of the Doctor and Clara appears on the screen.

* * *

**Later on. Outside Clive's house.**

Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.

"You're not coming in!" she told him as they came to a stop. "He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." She revealed what she'd learnt about the man she was about to meet.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah and who told you that?!" he asked with a rather paranoid worry. "He did! That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." He said, thinking that Clive was a killer. Rose rolled her eyes and got out of the car and walked towards the house.

As he spoke one of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose came to the door and knocked and a boy answered it.

"Hello." She said to the boy. "I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing."

The boy looked at her like she was nuts before looking in the house and calling "Dad! It's one of your nutters!"

At his voice a large fat man came to the door. "Oh sorry." He said kindly. "Hello. You must be Rose." They shook hands. "I'm Clive, obviously."

Rose couldn't help smile at the man. "I'd better tell you now," she began slightly jokingly "my boyfriend is waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." She told him and he laughed.

"No, good point." Clive said laughingly. "No murders." He said before waving at Mickey in the car.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice said from in the house. Rose and Clive turned to see a woman who was obviously Clive's wife walk up to them with a washing basket in her arms.

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor and Clara." Clive told his wife. "She's been reading the website." He turned back to Rose. "Please, come through. I'm in the shed." He said indicating to the back.

"She?" Clive's wife said incredulously as she shut the door. "She's read a website about the Doctor and Clara? And she's a she?!"

* * *

**Clive's shed:**

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive." Clive began. "I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor and Clara keep cropping up all over the place." He told her as he grabbed a file. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name for him, no last name for her, just the Doctor and Clara. Always the Doctor and Clara – although sometimes she's called 'the Carer'. And both titles seem to have been passed down from father to son, mother to daughter. They appear to be a sort of inheritance." He pointed to the nearby computer and showed her the picture Rose saw on the website. "That's your two there, isn't it?" Rose looked at it.

"Yeah." She said. They definitely looked like them.

Clive nodded. "I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year." He revealed to the blond girl. "The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original –" Clive took out a photo from the file.

The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor and Clara are just two faces in the crowd.

"November 22nd 1963." He said. "The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?"

Rose nodded. The two in photo were extremely similar to the people she'd met. "Their parents must've been friends." she guessed. "This must be his father and her mother." Unless they were brother and sister and were married.

Clive took out another photograph. "Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friends." he pointed to two individuals who again looked like the Doctor and Clara wearing period clothing. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here." He took out another picture, this one a sketch of them on an island. "1883. Another Doctor and Clara. And look, the same lineage. They're identical. These two washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor and Clara are a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, there they are. They bring a storm in their wake and except for each other, they have one constant companion." His voice grew more sinister as he spoke.

"Who's that?" Rose asked quietly. Clive's response was blunt and to the point.

"Death." He said.

* * *

**Outside:**

Meanwhile out in the street Mickey notices the wheelie bin moving closer towards him. Mickey watches the bin move again and so he gets out of his car to investigate. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid. "Come on, then!" he shouts as he opens the lid.

But there is nothing within. No people moving it and not even any rubbish. Mickey shuts the bin lid with a sigh of frustration. He moves to return to his car but finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself.

The bin lets out a belch.

* * *

**The Shed:**

Back in the shed Clive continued speaking. "If the Doctor and Clara are back, if you've seen either of them, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger." He told her.

"If they've singled you out, Rose." Clive is saying in his sinister voice. "If the Doctor is making House Calls, then God help you."

Rose swallows nervously before asking "But who are they? Who do you think they are?" she asked him.

Clive sighs. "I think that they are the same two people." He tells her seriously. "I think they're immortal." He crept closer to her. "I think they're aliens from another world."

* * *

**Outside:**

Rose left the house annoyed. That was a complete waste of time. The guy was just some online conspiracy freak. Although she couldn't deny that that all of the pictures were very convincing.

She gets into the car and starts ranting to her boyfriend who is sitting at the wheel. "All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win!" she admitted with a sigh of frustration. She turned to Mickey. "What are we going to do tonight?" Rose asked him. "I fancy a pizza."

What she didn't notice was that Mickey was not Mickey. He was in fact a Plastic Duplicate.

"Pizza!" Plastic Mickey said with a very creepy grin. "P-p-p-pizza!"

"Or Chinese." She asked, still oblivious. Mickey had a habit of acting like an idiot when he was proven right.

"Pizza!" the Duplicate said as he / it drove off, the car waving erratically as it drove.

* * *

**L****ater. **

Rose and Plastic Mickey are at a Pizza Restaurant, with Rose still unaware of Mickey being plastic.

"Do you think I should try the hospital?" she asked her plastic boyfriend **(A/N: sniggers)**. "Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips?" Rose grumbled, not looking at all happy about the idea. "I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?" she asked Mickey, still not realising that she not looking at her boyfriend.

"So where did you meet this Doctor and Clara?" he / it asked.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" she asked him / it.

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right?" it asked her. "Were they something to do with that?" it was still staring at her with a creepy grin.

"No." Rose lied although she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Come on." It insisted of her.

She sighed. "Sort of." Rose admitted.

"What were they doing there?" Plastic Mickey asked her.

"I'm not going on about it, Mickey." She told him almost exasperated. "Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think they're dangerous."

"But you can trust me, sweetheart, Babe," his voice distorted and jumped, "sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

Rose's eyes narrowed again. "What are you doing that for?" she asked him with suspicious curiosity.

A waiter walked up to them with a bottle of champagne. "Your Champagne."

"We didn't order any champagne." The Plastic duplicate said without his eyes leaving Rose's. "Where are the Doctor and the Carer?"

A waitress now walks up to them and holds the bottle to Rose but she doesn't look away from Mickey. "Your champagne, Madam." The waitress said to them.

"It's not ours." Rose said without looking away. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong? And why did you call her 'the Carer'?"

Plastic Mickey grabbed her hand. "I need to find out how much you know, so where are they?" he asked in a demanding tone of voice.

The waiter came back. "Doesn't anyone want this bottle of champagne that my lovely wife is holding?" he asked them. Plastic Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Look we didn't –?" he began but saw that the waiter and waitress were none other than the Doctor and Clara smirking at him, with Clara holding the bottle. The plastic man grinned. "Ah, gotcha!" he said.

Clara began shaking the bottle vigorously **(MIND OUT OF GUTTER!)** with a sweet smile on her face. "Oh don't you mind us." She said sweetly. "We're just here to toast the happy couple." She pointed the bottle at the Auton. "On the house!" and she releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.

"Anyway." He says before standing and his hands transformed into a chopper. Rose screams and jumps from the table just as Plastic Mickey slammed into the table and smashed it. The Doctor grabbed the Auton around the head and pulled it off.

"Don't think that's going to stop me!" the severed head told him as a couple of customers screamed in terror.

The body gets up and begins and starts flailing around. Acting quickly, Rose sets of the fire alarm.

"Everyone out!" she yelled and everyone ran screaming. "Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Once everyone is gone, Rose, the Doctor and Clara run through the kitchens, with the head under the Doctor's arm and out the back exit while the body wreaks havoc in the restaurant before following them to the back door.

The Doctor seals the door with his device while Rose runs to the end of the alley past a certain Blue Box. The gate is locked.

The Doctor and Clara, meanwhile just walk to the Box calmly. "Open the gate!" Rose shouts at them. "Use those tube things! Come on!" They both hold up their respective devices.

"They're called Sonic Screwdrivers." Clara says calmly.

"USE THEM!" the blond girl screams in panic.

"Nah." The Doctor said. "Tell you what, let's go in here." He said as he and his wife walked into the box while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.

Rose just looked at the box in confusion. "You can't hide inside a wooden box." She said. Rose tries the gate again. "It's gonna get us." She tries to tell them as the banging continues.

She runs into the box. "Doctor! Clar –" she begins to say their names only to stop in shock and disbelief at the sight before her.

It was...

This was...

Impossible!


	4. Rose IV: WE ARE TALKING!

**Chapter 4: WE ARE TALKING!**

Rose was in shock. This was absolutely impossible! She ran out of the doors and looked at the box.

It was just an ordinary blue box, barely big enough for two people – hell it was barely big enough for one person. And yet...

The banging at the door continued. Rose turned to see the door begin to give. She made a choice. She ran back into the box, into an enormous room.

"It's going to follow us!" she told them.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

Rose wasn't listening to the Doctor's words. Instead she was looking around the incredible place she was now in. The room itself was absolutely gigantic – far larger than the outside. The walls appeared to be a slightly dark shade of gold with towering columns of what looked to be coral here and there. In the centre was a column of blue light and a console where the Doctor was standing with Mickey's head. Clara was leaning against the railing watching Rose with a smirk.

"You all right?" she asked the blond girl. Rose nodded dazedly. She opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor spoke first while plugging the head into the console.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. We can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He said and put the head on the console before turning to Rose. "Right. Where do you want to start?" he asked her.

Rose finally got her head working. "Er, the insides bigger than the outside." She said matter-of-factly and saw out the corner of her Clara mouthing the words _'bigger than the outside'_ with a smirk. She also knew that the Doctor noticed as he was smirking himself.

"Yes." The Doctor answered Rose's question.

"It's Alien." Again Rose spoke matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Clara answered this time.

Rose looked in between the husband and wife. "Are the two of you Alien?" she asked them, although she felt as though she already knew the answer.

"Yes." The Doctor said with a single nod. Rose nodded, slightly dazed. "Is that all right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She responded.

"It's called the Tardis." Clara told her. Rose looked at her in question and Clara further explained "This thing." She said waving her hand at the console. "** S**: That stands for **T**ime **a**nd** R**elative** D**imensions** i**n **S**pace."

Rose burst into tears. "That's okay." The Doctor told her. "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

Clara glared at her husband as she pulled Rose into a hug. "No, you idiot, she's crying because you just pulled her boyfriends head off!" she told him. He could be so oblivious at times.

"Ah." The Doctor said his face slightly pale at his wife's anger. "I didn't think of that." He admitted mostly to himself but the other two heard him.

"Did they kill him?" Rose asked suddenly. The two aliens looked at her and she clarified. "Mickey. Did they kill him? Is he dead?"

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other for a moment before Clara turned back to Rose. "Sweetheart, there is a strong likelihood that they would've kept him alive in order to maintain to duplicate." She tried to console the young girl who smiled at Clara for trying her words. She then turned to the Doctor and was about to most likely chew him out but something drew her attention.

"Do you mean the duplicate whose head appears to be melting?" Rose asked them.

"Melt?!" the Doctor and Clara exclaimed together looking back at the console where sure enough the head is beginning to melt. "Oh no, no, no!" the Doctor shouts as he and Clara, who rushes over from Rose's side, begin moving around the controls making the Tardis shake and groan.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks of them. Neither the Doctor nor Clara look away from what they are doing while the female alien says "We're following the signal but its fading." And the man says "Wait a minute, I've got it! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" he shouts. Clara strokes the central column whispering encouragingly "Come on, Old Girl, you can do it!"

Suddenly the shaking and groaning stops and the Doctor and Clara run out of the doors to the outside world. "You can't go out there. It's not safe." Rose yells to them before following only to be greeted by another sight that was just as impossible.

She saw that they were now on the north bank of the Thames. But how?

"We've lost the signal!" The Doctor said angrily. "We were so close!" Clara placed her hand on his arm in a consoling manor.

"We can't be that far. We only just lost the signal." She told him patiently, having long since gotten used to this version of her husband's temperament. Clara shrugged. "We're probably less than half a mile away." She hypothesized and the Doctor nodded.

Rose meanwhile was looking at their new surroundings and then back at the box – the Tardis – in shock. "We've moved! Does it fly?" she asked them curiously.

"Disappears there and Reappears here. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor told her with frustrated annoyance. They were so close!

Then Rose remembered the Plastic version of her boyfriend. "If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?" she asked worriedly. "It's still on the loose."

Clara was the one who answered. "It would've melted with the head." She told her.

"Are you gonna witter on all night?" the Doctor asked the blond rudely while he moved over to lean on the Tardis.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor while Clara sighed. The girl then chose to ask a question that had actually been bugging her subconsciously. "Tell me something, if you two are aliens, how come you" she nodded at the Doctor "sound like you're from the north?" she asked him.

"Lots of planets have north!" the Doctor told her, making Clara – who was now standing next to him by the Tardis – snicker in amusement. He had used that same line the first time she'd they'd discussed these lives they currently had.

Rose laughed as well and the Doctor couldn't help but smile. She then looked at the Tardis and thought that for a spaceship it looked weird. "What's a Police Public Call Box?" she asked them curiously.

The Doctor grinned. He was obviously happy to talk about his beloved ship. "It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise." He finished his explanation while stroking the box. Rose looked at Clara with an eyebrow raised in amusement at the Doctor's action while Clara looked back with an equally amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay." Rose said with a smile before getting back to the matter at hand. "And this, this living plastic – these Autons. What've they got against us?"

"Absolutely nothing." Clara told her. "They love you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

Rose swallowed nervously. "Any way of stopping it?" she asked hopefully.

The Doctor patted his pockets as though looking for something before he turned to his wife who was waving around a vial of blue liquid teasingly with a smirk. He glared at her but there was no heat behind it as he took it out of her hand.

Ignoring his wife's pout, the Doctor showed Rose the vial. "Anti-Plastic." He told her.

Rose's eyebrow was raised in confusion. "Anti-Plastic?" she asks.

"Anti-Plastic." Clara confirmed as she took the vial back with a smirk. "But first we have to find it."

The Doctor nodded in agreement with his wife. "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" he asked as he took the Anti-Plastic back with a smirk.

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked them, trying to keep up with the constant changes in topic.

"The Transmitter." Clara told her. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." She explained to the blond girl.

"What's it look like?" Rose asked curiously.

"Like a transmitter." The Doctor explained. "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He said as he started walking along the river. "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He hypothesized.

However the Doctor did not notice that the very thing that fit that description was right behind him. Rose and Clara, however, did and they were staring right at it. The Doctor noticed. "What?" he asked oblivious. The girls nodded behind him and he looked but didn't see what they getting at. He looked back at them. "What is it? What?" the alien asked.

The two girls sighed in annoyance. "Has he always been like this?" Rose asked Clara.

"Oh yeah." She responded.

Finally the penny dropped for the Doctor. The Millennium Eye! "Oh." He said before grinning widely. "Fantastic!" he cheered before grabbing his wife's hand and running toward the Eye with Rose running after them.

The trio run across Westminster Bridge toward the South Bank.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables –" he listed all the possible plastic items.

"The Breast implants." Rose suggested. Clara looked at her.

"I'm not even going to ask why you thought of that." She said with a smirk before she turned serious. "Anyway we've found the Transmitter." She said pointing to the Eye. "The Consciousness has to be somewhere underneath."

Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps. "What about down here?" she asks the aliens who look over as well. They grin in triumph.

"Works for me." The Doctor said triumphantly. They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. A red light glows from within.

They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness." The Doctor says pointing to the large vat in the centre of the chamber. "That's it, in the vat." In the vat is what looks like a large pool of melted red hot plastic. The plastic moves of its own accord and a face of sorts can be seen. "A Living Plastic Creature." He tells Rose.

"Well then," Rose began with a shrug "tip in your Anti-Plastic and let's go." She told the two Aliens at her side who looked at her.

"We're not here to kill it, Rose." Clara told her calmly as they moved for the stairs. "We have to give it the chance to leave peacefully." The Doctor nodded in agreement with his wife's words.

They walk down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat. The Doctor spoke to the Consciousness in a powerful voice. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The creature in the vat flex in response.

"Thank you." Clara called, matching her husband's tone. "If we might have permission to approach?" she asked it. The creature responded again.

At this point, Rose noticed someone sitting nearby. "Oh, God!" she yelled and ran over to her real boyfriend. "Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." She told him as she hugged him only to recoil at his smell.

"That thing down there, the liquid." Mickey said in his terror pointing to the vat. "Rose, it can talk!" he told her.

"You're stinking!" she told him. She turned to the Doctor and Clara, who were walking down to the vat. "Clara, you were right. They kept him alive." She said and Clara grinned.

"Told you so, didn't I?" she said, happy for the girl. Her husband however looked at them with annoyance.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, please?" The Doctor asked before offering his wife his arm, which she took but not before frowning at him for being rude.

They continue downwards and walk up to the vat. "Are we addressing the Consciousness?" the Doctor asked and the creature makes a noise which the aliens understand. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

The Consciousness protests. "Oh, don't give us that." Clara told the creature, ignoring its protest. "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights."

The Consciousness attempts to argue its point but the Doctor and Clara bellow in unison. "WE ARE TALKING!" the Doctor continues. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. We're asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

As they are speaking, the Doctor and Clara do not notice a trio of Autons walk up behind them until Rose shouts "Doctor! Clara!" but they are grabbed by one each while a third takes the Anti-Plastic from the Doctor.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it." The Doctor tries to defend himself and his wife. "We weren't attacking you. We're here to help. We're not your enemies. I swear, we're not."

As he is speaking, Clara can't help but notice that the Auton holding her husband is wearing the clothes of a Victorian gentleman and its mouth appears to be almost smirking. She feels a great surge of fear for her husband which she does not understand fully.

The Consciousness growls bring her back out of her thoughts. "What do you mean?" the Doctor asks in response before his question is answered by a door above sliding open revealing the Tardis.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no." The Doctor protests to the words of the Consciousness. "Yes, that's our ship." He admits. The Consciousness growls at them.

"That's not true." Clara was now the one to protest to the Consciousness' accusations. "We should know, we were there. We both fought in the war. It wasn't our fault. We couldn't save your world! We couldn't save any of them!" she said with unshed tears at the memory of the things they'd done.

"What's it doing?" a terrified Rose asked them.

"It's the Tardis!" The Doctor told her with actual fear in his voice as he struggled with the Auton holding him. "The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" he told her.

As the plastic in the vat roars, Rose phones her mother.

"Mum?"

"_Oh, there you are." _Jackie Tyler said over the phone._ "I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me."_

"Where are you now, mum?" Rose asked, yelling over the noise in the Chamber.

"_I'm in town."_ She said.

"No, go home!" Rose told her urgently. "Just go home right now!"

"_Darling, you're breaking up." _Jackie said calmly to her daughter._ "Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!" _she says before hanging up.

"Mum! Mum!" Rose tries and fails to get her mother back on the phone just as the Consciousness releases a beam of energy into the outside world.

The eyes of Clara and the Doctor widen in horror. "It's the activation signal!" Clara screams. "It's transmitting!"

Outside the Millennium Eye lights up and all the plastic dummies in London come to life.

"It's the end of the world." Rose whispers to herself in horror.

The plastic in the vat appears to be getting extremely agitated.

"Just get out, Rose!" Clara yells loudly to the blond girl. "Just get out! Run!"

Rose looks over to the stairs just as a stray beam of light from the vat destroys them. "The stairs are gone." She says in horror.

The Autons try to throw the Doctor and Clara into the vat. In fact the one holding the Doctor appears extremely determined to do so.

Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis but are unable to open the door. "I haven't got the key!" she yells.

"We're going to die!" Mickey cries in terror. Rose looks around for other options.

The Doctor and Clara try to break free of their captors.

"TIME LORDS!" The Consciousness roars in a mixture of anger, hatred and fear. Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor and Clara.

"Just leave them!" Mickey told her as he hugged her leg in terror. "There's nothing you can do!" he said before Rose ran to the corner where there were a lot of long chains. She grabbed an axe on the way.

"I've got no A-Levels. No job. No future. But I'll tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!" Rose says before chopping through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the Auton holding Clara and the one holding the Anti-Plastic into the vat.

Now free, Clara swung her leg and kicked the Auton holding her husband in the face, sending it falling into the vat along with the Anti-Plastic which spilled onto the Consciousness. The golden creature turned blue as it screamed in pain. Clara felt a strange amount of vindictiveness at seeing that particular Auton die.

The Doctor grabs Rose as she swings by. The trio look down at the Consciousness and grin. "Now we're in trouble!" Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The Doctor, Clara and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.

The Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified while Rose just walks out calmly with her phone in her hand. She calls her mother.

Jackie answers. _"Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house. It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they –"_ Jackie tries to warn her daughter but Rose, satisfied that her mother was alright hangs up on her.

Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor and Clara stay in the doorway of the Tardis.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor boasted.

"You two were useless in there. You'd both be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose boasted back to them.

Clara nodded with a smile. "Yes, we would be." She admitted before gratefully saying "Thank you." Before turning to her husband with a pointed look. The Doctor smiled at her and nodded. He turned back to Rose.

"Right then, we'll be off, unless, I don't know, you could come with us." The Doctor offered her. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't!" Mickey protested. "They're aliens! They're things!" he said.

Clara narrowed her eyes at him. She nodded her head towards him saying "He's not invited." She then turned back to Rose. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." She sweetened the deal.

Rose smiled at them. "Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

The Doctor and Clara nodded with smiles. "Yeah." They answered together.

Mickey grabbed hold of her legs in fear. "Yeah, I can't." Rose answered. "I've erm, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..." she told them.

The Doctor and Clara nodded in disappointment. "Okay." The Doctor said with a nod. "See you around." He said before he and his wife walked back into the Tardis hand in hand. Once they were inside, the Tardis dematerialised.

Rose lets out a breath before turning to her cowering boyfriend. "Come on, let's go." She says to him as he stands up. "Come on. Come on." They turn to leave before the noise of the Tardis is heard again.

The two turn in the direction the sound was coming from and sure enough they see the Tardis materializing in the same exact spot that it was before.

The door opens and the Doctor pokes his head out. "By the way, did we mention it also travels in time?" he says before stepping to the side to allow her entry.

Rose turns back to Mickey. Thanks." She says to him.

Mickey looks at her with confusion. "For what?" he asks.

Rose smiles and shrugs. "Exactly." She says before kissing his cheek and running to the Tardis and a new adventure.

* * *

_A/N: well that's Rose done. I hope you like it. Please review._


	5. End of the World I: Platform One

**Episode 2: End of the World.**

**Part 1: Platform One**

_**Last Time:**_

_The door opens and the Doctor pokes his head out. "By the way, did we mention it also travels in time?" he says before stepping to the side to allow her entry._

_Rose turns back to Mickey. "Thanks." She says to him._

_Mickey looks at her with confusion. "For what?" he asks._

_Rose smiles and shrugs. "Exactly." She says before kissing his cheek and running to the Tardis and a new adventure._

**And Now:**

Once she was in the Tardis, Rose saw the Doctor, standing next to the console playing with what looked like a spherical paper weight by tossing it up into the air and catching it. Clara was standing on the other side of the console. Both were smiling at her expectantly.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me." The Doctor began. "Where do you want to go? Backwards or forewards in time?" he asked her.

Clara continued. "It's your choice. What's it going to be?" she asked the girl.

"Erm..." Rose thought for a moment before saying "Forewards." She requested with a grin of excitement.

The Doctor presses a few buttons before turning back to her. "How far?" he asked.

"One hundred years." The blond girl said, picking a random number.

He pulls a lever and turns a knob on the console. The engines lurch and then stop after a few seconds. "There you go, step outside those doors, it's the 22nd century." The Doctor revealed smugly.

"You're kidding!" Rose said with a wide grin.

Clara wrinkled her nose at her husband. "That's a bit boring though, love." She told him with a smirk. She turned to Rose. "Maybe a bit further? What do you say, Rose?" she asked.

Rose smiled back at Clara. "That's fine by me!" she told her.

Clara grinned before starting up the engines again and they were going for longer than before. When they did stop, she looked at Rose.

"Ten thousand years in the future." Clara revealed. "Step outside, it's the year 12,005. The New Roman Empire." She said with a rather dramatic tone.

Rose just smiled teasingly at them. "You both think you're soooo impressive." She teased the two aliens.

Said aliens had looks of someone who'd just seen their puppies get shot. "We _are _so impressive!" the Doctor told her with Clara nodding in agreement.

Rose just snorted. "You wish!" she said.

The Doctor grinned. "Right then, you asked for it!" he said before working the controls. "I know exactly where to go!" he revs up the engine and pumps a lever furiously. "Hold on!"

As the Tardis hurtles through the Time Vortex, Rose looks at Clara and notices that she too is looking at the Doctor questioningly. She is brought back when the Tardis stops with a _Ping_ noise.

"Where are we?" Rose asks the Doctor who just gestures to the door. Rose smiles excitedly. "What's out there?" but the Doctor just gestures to the door again.

As Rose moves to walk out of the Tardis, Clara looks at her husband with her eyebrow raised in question. She wondered what he was planning but the Doctor just offers his arm to her. Still suspicious, Clara looped her arm with his and they left their ship.

As soon as they stepped outside, Clara instantly realised when and where they were. She looked at her husband in shock as he walked over to a console with his Sonic Screwdriver in hand. Once she was close enough and sure that Rose was facing the covered window, Clara asked the Doctor "Are you sure about bringing her _here_ for her _first_ trip?"

The Doctor just shrugged. "She'll be fine." He told her in a dismissive tone as he raised the window shutter before they joined Rose as she stared outside in awe. Rose looked on with her jaw dropped slightly at the sight before her. Below them was the Earth and behind it – much closer than she thought it was – was the sun.

The Doctor looked on with his arms crossed and Clara's arm was looped with his. "You lot." He began to Rose. "You spend all of your time thinking about dying. Thinking that you're gonna be wiped out by eggs, or beef, or global warming or asteroids. But you never take the time to think about the impossible: maybe you survive." At the word 'impossible' the Doctor and Clara shared a smile at some sort of private joke.

Clara continued. "This is the year 5.5/apple/26 – 5 billion years in your future – and this is the day –" she paused as she looked at her husband's watch when he showed it to her. "Hold on." She muttered. At that moment the sun seemed to flash and grow larger, turning red. The female alien sighed sadly. "This is the day the sun expands." She revealed to the stunned human girl.

Her husband finished the revelation. "Welcome to the End of the World." He said dramatically.

As the time travelling trio walk through the corridor a computerised voice is heard throughout the station. _"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."_ It says.

"So when it says 'guests'," Rose began to query "does that mean people?" she asked them.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well that depends on what you mean by 'people'." He said. Rose looked at him questioningly.

"I mean _people_. What do you mean?" she asked him but Clara was the one who answered.

"Aliens." She replied bluntly. Rose blinked. She didn't really know why she was surprised but she was.

"What are they doing on this spaceship? What's it all for?" she asked them curiously after a moment as they walked around a corner.

"Well, it's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck." The Doctor answered with a shrug. "The Great and the Good are gathered to watch the planet burn."

Clara walked over to a nearby wall panel with her Sonic Screwdriver as Rose asked "Why?"

The Doctor just shrugged as Clara opened the door. "Fun." He said bluntly before the trio walked through the door.

They enter what looks to be a hall with a large window showing the sun and the earth outside in space.

Clara smiles and says "Mind you, when my husband says 'the Great and the Good', what he actually means is the rich."

Rose creased her eyebrows in her confusion. "But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." She said, remembering watching that episode and having a test for it the next day.

"Millions." The Doctor corrected her before continuing to explain, "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" he pointed down to the earth where Rose saw a number of what she realised were satellites of a kind. "Gravity Satellites holding back the sun." The alien revealed.

The human girl looked closer at her home and noticed something. "The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." She asked them.

Clara nodded and answered. "They did, and the Trust shifted them back." She told Rose. "That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat. "How long has it got?" she asked, wanting to know when her home would die.

The Doctor looked at his watch. "About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted!" he said with a grin getting a hard slap to his arm from his wife who glared at him for his cheeriness in the situation. The Doctor had the decency to look ashamed.

Rose suddenly smiled at a hopeful thought. "Is that why we're here, then?" she asked them. The two aliens looked at her questioningly. She shrugged. "I mean is that what the two of you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" she asked hopefully.

The Doctor leaned in close to her. "We're not saving it this time." He told her and Clara looked down in sadness. "Time's up." The Doctor said while holding his wife close to comfort her. He knew she hated any death no matter who or what or why it was.

The human girl glared at him. "But what about the people?" she asked them both.

Clara shrugged, smiling again. "It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." She said cheerily at this happy bit of information.

But Rose looked at her home mournfully. "So it's just me then."

_A/N: here's the first chapter for End of the World. Next chapter will have an interesting surprise._


End file.
